


Oh So Quiet

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Manipulation., bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: When Y/N Holmes suddenly stops speaking after a voice enters her head everyone's lives are thrown into turmoil.





	1. Chapter 1

————————  
Prologue   
————

"I don't know what to do, Mycroft. She's went completely mute." 

Mycroft pursed his lips tightly "How long has this been going on for?" He asked. 

His uncle Rudy replied with a sigh "Two weeks". 

Mycroft tightly shut his eyes, this was the last thing he needed especially after the incident at Sherrinford last month. He, Sherlock and John still hadn't fully overcome that horrific day. Pinching the bridge of his nose he asked "How do you communicate with her?"

"She has a whiteboard and writes things down, she's asking to be with Sherlock. Maybe he could try and get her to speak?" Uncle Rudy suggested. Mycroft debated with himself for a moment before replying. 

"I'll arrange a jet"


	2. Chapter 2

Anthea escorted you to Mycroft's office with your uncle Rudy, you had only just landed about twenty minutes before. You'd been living with him for most of your life, ever since Eurus started the fire in the ancestral Holmes residence. 

You were a forensic physiologist. You wanted to delve deep into the minds of offenders and find out what made them tick. There was one that visited you two weeks ago on their own accord at your office. Since then your mind had crashed into oblivion. 

He was like poison with that deadly, charming smile and smooth, venomous words. You shivered at the thought of him. 

Anthea opened the office door and you apprehensively stepped in with your uncle Rudy. Mycroft almost gasped at the sight of you, never had he seen you so frail before. You slipped the whiteboard that was underneath your arm and wrote 'Hello, Myc' before showing it to your brother. 

He raised a brow "Aren't you going to say hello properly?" He asked. 

You emotionlessly wrote 'I just did. Where is Sherlock?'. 

"Why didn't you tell me she was this bad?!" Mycroft snapped at your uncle causing you to wince slightly at his harsh tome. Mycroft noticed and softly apologised "To answer your question Y/N he's at home. He knows you're coming and is awaiting your arrival, he's set up a room for you. I assume the cases are still in the car?" Mycroft asked the room and uncle Rudy confirmed with a nod. 

"Very well," Mycroft stood up "I'll accompany you to Baker Street and uncle Rudy the jet will be waiting". You wrote down a goodbye to your uncle and he kissed you on the cheek. 

Mycroft sat beside you in the car. The silence soon became uncomfortable so you wrote down 'Thank you' and nudged Mycroft's side to show him. 

He furrowed his brow "For what?" He asked with a voice full of confusion. 

You wiped away the words and quickly scribbled down 'For being a good nephew and big brother' you showed him and the corner of his lip tugged upwards. 

He quickly became very serious when he asked "Why won't you speak?" He took your hand almost pleadingly and you stared at it for a minute before writing 'He stole my voice. He corrupted my mind'. Mycroft tensed at her words, he looked into her eyes that were once bright, happy and full of life. Now they were hollow, nothing hid behind them. 

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a concerned whisper. 

You wrote 'I don't know, he didn't tell me his name. He spent ten minutes with me so if I saw him again in public or in a photo I'd recognise him'. 

Mycroft sat back and tried to process the information he had just read. He could only hope that Sherlock could crack you open and find out what happened. You soon pulled up to Baker Street and Mycroft strode up the stairs leaving you and the driver to haul your bags up the stairs. "Sorry sister dear, I don't do being a bag boy". You rolled your eyes and placed the bags into Sherlock's lounge. 

'Where is Sherlock?' You wrote and showed Mycroft who received a text seconds later. He took out his phone and pulled a face "He's popped out for an hour with John. You remember Doctor Watson don't you?" Mycroft asked and you nodded, you had met John twice before at Christmas at your parents house. 

"Alright then I'll wait with you, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone incase you do something stupid" Mycroft muttered and you sent him a scowl. You harshly pressed the pen against your whiteboard, making it squeak slightly 'I'm going to sit in his room'. Mycroft nodded and you made your way to Sherlock's bedroom. 

It smelled of him, it was a strange scent but it was one that made you feel content with the world. It almost made you forget about...him. Almost. 

You sat on his bed with your legs bent so you could perch your head on your knees. You stared out the window in silence before a small creek made you turn your head slowly. Sherlock sent you a small smile and delicately shut the door behind him "Hey..." He quietly trailed off and sat beside you, placing an arm around your shoulders. 

You reached for your whiteboard again and wrote 'Send them away, they are at the door listening'. Sherlock looked at the board with a raised brow before glancing up at you. He went to the door and quickly opened it, finding Mycroft and John on the other side attempting to eavesdrop. 

"Leave," Sherlock asked "Or else she might not speak at all. Don't jeopardise my opportunity". The two men guiltily nodded and left the flat, Sherlock shut the door again and returned to where he was sitting. "Mycroft told me that you're not talking, but you were asking for me..." You nodded as Sherlock intently studied you. Mycroft had told him that you weren't speaking, the state of you here beside him made his heart wrench. 

"Why?" He asked and you looked up to him opening your mouth to speak for the first time in two weeks. 

"Because a man stole my voice"


	3. Chapter 3

"Stole your voice?" Sherlock repeated sending you a questionable glance "But you're talking perfectly fine?" 

You shook your head "No not like that, metaphorically. The voice in my head, you know the one everyone has to assure themselves? He took mine and replaced it with his..." You whispered out as a tear streamed down your cheek. 

Sherlock quickly wiped it away with his thumb "What is it saying?" He carefully asked. 

You turned to him and placed your hand tentatively on his cheek to cup it. He felt your freezing fingertips touch his face and it made him jump slightly. He had no idea your hands could get so cold. 

"It's asking me to tear you apart, break you, destroy you..." You blubbered out and Sherlock's eyes widened and his heart almost stopped as you finished your sentence "It's asking me to kill you". You let out a loud sob, tears spilled onto Sherlock's knee and his duvet. 

You brought your hands to your face and cried into them as your chest burned from the sharp gasps of air you were inhaling. Sherlock gulped as tears welled in his eyes. Kill him? Surely this wasn't a repeat of the torment he had suffered recently. Sherlock brought you into his arms and tried to calm you down. 

"Come on...lie down" his voice was barely audible as he brought you down on the bed. You wrapped your arms around him and cried into his chest, all he could do was stroke your hair as his mind was racing from the words that had just left your mouth. 

"Make it stop Sherly...please..." You begged between sobs and a single tear slipped out the side of Sherlock's eye. 

"I'll help you, I promise" you looked up to him with red eyes and sniffled. 

You wiggled up a bit, away from the damp patch on his chest and Sherlock moved his arm to wrap it around you and bring you closer to him. He placed a kiss on your forehead "Get some sleep, you look exhausted Y/N". 

"It's hard sleeping, I can still hear him chanting" you whimpered out. 

"I'm here and I'll stay with you when you sleep. I won't let anything bad happen" he assured and you found reassurance in his eyes. You shut your eyes and took in a deep breath, your nose filling with his strange scent. 

"I'm sorry about you finding out about Victor the way you did...Mycroft told uncle Rudy who then told me" you whispered to your brother who didn't comment as you quickly fell asleep with him protectively grasping onto you. 

You woke up a few hours later tightly grasping onto your chest and quickly inhaling short gasps of air. Sherlock jumped up as soon as you did and quickly calmed you down "How...how can you do this?" You asked relaxing your breathing "After what I told you how can you still be near me?" You questioned your brother. 

Sherlock tightly squeezed his eyes shut "Because your my sister, I know you wouldn't do it" he held onto your shoulders and then reached to cup your face with both hands "I know you" he emphasised. You gave him a tight hug before the door to the flat opened and quickly jumped back to grab your whiteboard. 

Sherlock stood up and checked who arrived, it was John with Rosie and Mycroft who would want some answers. Sherlock turned and looked back to you "It's just John and Mycroft, that's okay isn't it?" He asked and you nodded but still tightly held onto your whiteboard "Do you want to speak to them?".

You shook your head and Sherlock raised a brow "Why not?" He sounded disappointed, he thought he was getting somewhere. 

You pulled the pen cap off with your teeth 'Only you' you wrote and showed him. He asked why and you explained 'Because you know what it's like to have something precious stolen. Your life was stollen for two years when you faked your death. You understand'. Sherlock nodded and reached for your hand and you took it. 

"John," Sherlock greeted the doctor "You remember my sister Y/N?" Sherlock turned back to you with a smile. 

John nodded and gave you a thin smile "Course I do! Eh...how are you Y/N?". You jotted down 'Hi John, I've been better. How is being a dad?'. John glanced between you, the board and Sherlock "Great! It's tiring though, Rosie is having a snooze just now". 

'I can't wait to meet her, I'm sorry about Mary' you showed the doctor the words and his face fell slightly. All he could do was thickly swallow the lump in his throat away and send to a tight nod. 

Mycroft sent Sherlock gesture to talk to him in the kitchen and he followed his brother, leaving you with John.   
"What did she say?" Mycroft pressed. 

Sherlock shook his head "She said someone stole her voice, metaphorically speaking about the voice in her head. She said she spoke to someone and he got into her mind..." He explained, a wave of dread spread though him knowing he'd have to tell Mycroft what she said the voice was asking her to do. 

"And?" He asked 

"The voice is telling her to kill me". 

Mycroft shut his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh "What do you think it is? Schizophrenia?" He asked trying to remain composed. 

The two bothers looked back to you as you were having a written conversation with John "No," Sherlock shook his head "I think this man has manipulated her, twisted and bent her mind and all she can hear is his voice, like hypnosis". 

Mycroft looked to the heavens "Well what do you suggest?" He asked and Sherlock shifted one shoulder. 

"I think the best thing to do is to let her keep talking to me and maybe I can help her through it. Maybe she'll tell me something about this man but I'm not going to push her for information tonight. Y/N's exhausted, she needs some sleep" Sherlock told Mycroft and he nodded. They joined you and John again and you wrote 'Did you have fun talking about me?'. 

Your two brothers rolled their eyes before Mycroft said "We are just concerned, this is very uncharacteristic of you Y/N and we certainly do not need a repeat of what happened at Sherrinford" he raised his voice slightly. 

'How is she?' You wrote and didn't wait for a response as you wrote down 'Are you going to put me in a cell beside her? I can see it in your eyes Mycroft, you're worried that I might actually snap and kill Sherlock'. You harshly pressed your pen against the board to place a full stop at the end of your sentence and the three men raised their eyebrows at your words. 

You rubbed out the words before writing 'Don't be so worried because I wouldn't lay one fucking finger on him!". Your words expressed a thousand emotions and you stormed off to your room, slamming the door behind you. "She's tired," Sherlock fought for you "She's tried and stressed, I'll keep you updated" he told Mycroft and he left with a courteous nod. 

John turned to Sherlock with his mouth slightly gaping “Did Y/N really tell you that she was going to kill you?”

“No, it was the voice in her head asked her to”

John’s brows furrowed “And who’s that exactly?”

Sherlock sighed and frustratingly rubbed his face “I have no idea”.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later you wandered into the kitchen with your whiteboard under your arm before making yourself a cup of tea. You heard footsteps coming along the hallway and you quietly wrote down something. 

"Morning!" The footsteps entered the kitchen and you waved and showed the the board 'Morning John! Tea?' It said and he nodded, gently bouncing Rosie on his hip. You greeted Rosie with a smile and a small pinch on her beautiful rose coloured cheeks "She likes you" John murmured as you poured it the tea. You scribbled down a thank you and John smiled, he found this rather fascinating. 

"How are you feeling? Sleeping any better?" You just shook your head and placed his tea on the table. He sat down and placed Rosie in her high chair "Do you still hear..." John could barely finish his sentence but you nodded and took a nervous gulp of tea. John slurped away in his tea, noticing the sweet glances you and Rosie were sharing. 

'She's beautiful, John' you wrote down and showed him. A large grin spread from ear to ear on his face "Thanks Y/N...you are getting along great with her. You ever thought about having kids?" He asked before realising how forthright it sounded "You don't-"

You cut him off with your hand and wrote 'Maybe one day, but I don't have anyone to have a child with' you showed him and shrugged. Sherlock walked into the kitchen in his dressing gown greeting you with a kiss on top of your head. You didn't notice his eyes latching onto your words, contemplating for a moment before going to the fridge and raiding it for something to eat.

He sat down next to you and you quickly scribbled 'Morning' on your whiteboard. He snorted and grabbed your pen making your brows furrow 'Good morning'. 

Ahh so it was going to be like that. 

'My board, you are not authorised to write on it' you drew a face with its tongue sticking out and Sherlock let out a chuckle. 'Not authorised?' He wrote and you were about to write something back when the door opened. You practically jumped into Sherlock's lap with fright and he defensively wrapped his arms around you. 

A man stepped in with a file under his arm, similar to the way you'd hold your whiteboard. Sherlock eased your nerves by gently squeezing your hand "It's alright, he won't hurt you. This is detective inspector Lestrade. He works at Scotland Yard". You slowly nodded, not taking your eyes off the man as you slipped back into your chair. 

"Erm...hello, I'm Greg" he stuck his hand out and you gingerly shook it. You scribbled down a hello on your board and Greg looked at it with a raised brow, looking to Sherlock and John for an explanation. 

"She's not talking to anyone apart from Sherlock" John explained feeding Rosie. 

Greg nodded a little dumbfounded "Who exactly is she?" He asked sitting down at the end of the table near you. You wrote 'I'm Y/N Holmes, the youngest Holmes' you showed him and let let out an 'Ahh' under his breath. "So why doesn't she speak to anyone?".

You sent John and Sherlock an unnerving look and Sherlock jumped to your defence "She only speaks to me because something...happened" Sherlock didn't know exactly how to word it and sent you a sideward glance as your gaze fell to the table. 

"Right..." Greg nodded his head, not wanting to press you too much, before getting back to why he was at the flat "I've got something for you, seems interesting. Do you want to head down to the crime scene now?" He asked Sherlock and he took the file giving it a once over glance. 

Sherlock stood up "Alright, you coming Y/N? You might come in handy" Sherlock asked and you gave him an unsure nod. It might be to get out of the flat for a few hours. "Y/N's a forensic physiologist" Sherlock beamed while showing you off. 

You all went in Greg's car, Sherlock sat in the back with you and you scribbled 'He seems nice' you jabbed Sherlock's side to show him and gestured your head towards Greg. Sherlock smirked and took your pen 'He is. Don't tell him I wrote that' you smiled at his words and nodded. Greg looked back to the two of you in the rearview mirror, he'd never seen Sherlock smile the way he smiled at you. Mind you Sherlock never mentioned to him that he had another sister, one he actually knew about. 

When you arrived at the scene there was a woman's body covered in a white plastic sheet, they assumed it was suicide. You and Sherlock took a closer look and you scribbled 'Not suicide. Homicide.' Sherlock raised a brow "Are you sure?" he asked and you nodded. 

'Dead before thrown off the building, injected with something, side of neck' you wrote and showed both Sherlock and Greg. The detective raised a brow at your deduction skills "How does she know that?" He asked. 

You rolled your eyes and wrote 'Observation. Obviously' the sarcasm was dripping off your words. You leaned to Sherlock and cupped your hands around his ear and quietly whispered "Look at her eyes, she was dead probably about an hour before being thrown off. Her shirt is crumpled in two round circles near her chest, someone had a firm grip on her to toss her" you pulled away and Greg tilted his head slightly. 

"What did she say?" He asked and you looked up to Greg through your lashes before the voice in your head did something it had never done before. 

Praise you. 

'Good girl. Very clever' he said and it almost made you smile before realising that his voice was not working with you, it was working against you and your morals. 

"That's it! Oh well done. I've missed you Y/N, John would have never have gotten that" Sherlock placed a kiss to your temple and repeated your words to the detective. 

Greg was pleasantly surprised with your skills "That's impressive, you're just as good as your brother" he chucked and Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

"Almost as good. Not quite" he interjected and you nudged his side with your elbow "I'm only telling the truth!" He defended and you glared at him. 'Can we go home?' You wrote and Sherlock nodded "Everything alright?" He asked holding on your shoulder. You shook your head as the praising grew louder and more sinister. Sherlock's face fell he could tell something was up and got you home as soon as possible. 

You sat curled into Sherlock's chest in the back of Greg's car, the detective sent a concerned looked to you both as Sherlock whispered soothing things in your ear that made the voice subside. For now. 

You soon pulled up to Baker Street again and Sherlock helped you out the car "I'll be straight up okay?" He asked and you gave him a small nod before plodding up the stairs. Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh and tiredly rubbed his face, he wasn't making much progress with you. 

"What's up with your sister? Is she like Eurus?" Greg asked and Sherlock let out an unimpressed snort. 

"Oh god no! Complete opposite...nothing like any of us to be honest. Y/N was always the kind and compassionate one, loud too...always chatting..." Sherlock trailed his eyes up the stairs to where you would be. 

Greg followed his gaze "So why doesn't she speak to anyone anymore?" 

"I still don't fully know and it's starting to tear-" Sherlock cut himself off with widening eyes "Me apart" his breath caught while finishing his sentence. Was this the first step? You said it yourself that the voice was asking you to tear him apart, then break him, then destroy him and then ultimately...kill him. 

Were you subconsciously starting the process to kill your own brother?


	5. Chapter 5

You stepped into the flat and were greeted by John trying to calm down a screaming Rosie. Her little face turned a bright shade of red as her tears made her cheeks shine. You could tell John was starting to crack so you held out your arms to take her from him "Are you sure?" He asked and you nodded with a smile. He handed her to you and she quietened down, a proud smile spread over your face. 

"Huh," John muttered out with a half smirk "You're a natural". You thanked him with a nod as you rocked Rosie to sleep, Sherlock was slowly walking up the stairs when he noticed you holding onto the little girl with the most beautiful genuine smile. It made him smile and it made him realise that you wouldn't hurt him. 

"Don't let mother see you holding a baby, Y/N. She'll get ideas..." Sherlock muttered and you felt a blush creep up on your face. Your mother was always asking why you hadn't settled down yet when she phoned. Your parents would have probably found out by now that you weren't talking and you were preparing yourself for their arrival at any minute. 

You gently handed back Rosie and John put her to bed. "You want to have a lie down?" Sherlock asked and you nodded your head. You tightly curled your body beside him on his bed, a tear streamed down your face as you confessed with a whisper to Sherlock what his voice had said to you "It's starting to praise me now..."

"What?" Sherlock quietly asked. 

You held him a little tighter "The voice, it said I did a good job when I found out what happened to that woman. Why won't it stop Sherlock? Why can't I get him out of my head?!" You scolded yourself and tightly gripped onto your hair as tears fell freely onto Sherlock's shirt. 

Sherlock sighed and held you tighter as you sobbed into his chest he could feel it starting, he was surprised that it was happening so soon. You were starting to break him. 

Of course he knew you weren't intentionally doing it, you weren't as cruel as that. You were selfless and kind and a beautiful person in general. Sherlock wanted to get into your head and remove the voice that that was delving deeper and settling itself down in your mind. He had to do something and quick. 

Your tears subsided as you fell asleep on Sherlock's chest, he couldn't sleep however, his mind was racing with ways to help you. He knew it would take time but he would get to the bottom of this and try and find out what happened that day when you met the man in question. 

"Sherlock..." You mumbled in your sleep "I can't...I won't..." You were fighting with the voice and Sherlock watched you contently "Please don't make me" your voice was barely audible as it pleaded with the sinister ear-worm. You jumped a little waking yourself up and started to heavily breathe. 

"Hey it's alright, I'm here" Sherlock brought you into a hug and you let out a watery sigh. "I promise you we'll get through this but I can't help if you don't tell me what happened" he asked. 

You shook your head "I can't remember, I'm trying Sherlock I really am" you sniffled and Sherlock sighed. 

"It's okay, I know you are" he reassured "We'll take our time. Don't get yourself worked up about not knowing when you've got-" 

"Him on my mind...well in it" you finished his sentence with a sigh and leaned back into the bed to stretch your legs "He's a bit of a dick" you tried to make light of the situation. It worked for a second when you and Sherlock shared a quiet chuckle. 

"What has Mycroft been saying?" You asked curiously. 

Sherlock shrugged "Just if you have been talking, he asks about what you say. He's also quite upset that you haven't talked or confided in him". 

Your heart sank "He wouldn't understand...I'll talk to him eventually. I'll talk to everyone again, when I feel the time is right. It's not time yet, it's not safe his voice still has a tight grip on me and when I talk to others it feels like he's choking me with my own words...it's as if he doesn't want me to talk to anyone else apart from you". 

Sherlock worryingly fluttered his eyes shut, that was not the greatest thing for him to hear. They slowly opened when he heard a faint "I'm sorry" leave your lips. He quickly sat you up and held onto your face. 

"No, listen to me Y/N this is not your fault!" He stressed "It's all his fault and I promise you when we figure out who this bastard is we will end him". 

'No you won't...' The voice mocked through your head, you simply nodded at Sherlock. You had to keep your brother optimistic. 

Even if you weren't.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning you woke up alone with a message written on your whiteboard, it read: 'Had to pop out with John and Rosie. If you need me phone me and I'll be back straight away. SH x'. A small smile spread over your face. 

It quickly faded when he teased in a sing-song voice 'That's adorable...oh this is going to be so difficult for you to kill him'. You let out a deep breath and made yourself some breakfast and sat down to eat it before Greg walked into the flat. 

"Oh hello Y/N is Sherlock about?" He asked walking over to you. You pulled off the pen cap and wrote down 'No. Out with John. Would you like some tea while you wait for him?' You showed him the board and he nodded muttering a thank you. 

You quickly made his tea and placed it on the table as he sat down "So still not speaking?" He asked trying to make conversation with someone who wouldn't speak. You sent him a sympathetic smile while shaking your head before taking a bite out of your toast.

"So being a Holmes must be fun?" 

'Challenging' you wrote in response and Greg chuckled. You rubbed out the word and scribbled 'But it has it's moments.' You wrote down on your board and finished your toast while Greg finished his tea. 

"So why did you want to be a forensic psychologist?" He asked. 

'Criminal minds are fascinating' you scribbled and smiled as you showed him. You turned the board back round and wrote 'Why are you so interested in me?'

Greg shrugged "I don't know....maybe it's because you're nothing like your brothers or that other sister of yours. You're intriguing" he explained with his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

His response threw you a little bit but you quickly jotted down 'Thanks, you seem like an intriguing individual yourself. Do you enjoy working at Scotland Yard?'. Greg replied with an amused yes. He'd never experienced something like this before and he found it amazing to interact with a woman purely though the words she wrote. 

You communicated like that for around two hours, finding out each other's likes and dislikes, debating how annoying Sherlock could get, sharing bizarre crime stories and general chit chat. 

"So..." Greg began "You got a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Anything?" He asked almost nervously. 

Your face scrunched slightly and you could feel your cheeks turning bright red 'No' you wrote simplistically and Greg's face was slapped with a shocked expression. 

"Really? Why not? You're beautiful!" He explained and you shyly hid behind your board with a small smile. 'Oh shut up' you scribbled and showed him. 

"I could tell you to do the same thing...oh wait" he hysterically laughed and you couldn't help but smile and roll your eyes at his witty humour. Sherlock and John returned a few moments later and your brothers expression fell slightly. 

"You okay?" He asked with his voice laced with worry. You nodded with a huge smile on your face before writing 'Greg is good company' you showed Sherlock and gestured towards the detective. Sherlock raised a brow to Greg who shifted in his seat "Why are you here?" He asked. 

Greg rolled his eyes "Well it's nice to see you too! I came here to give you a case" he placed the file on the table and stood up "I should be-". 

A stampede of feet coming up the stairs cut him off and the colour in your face drained as you mother, father and Mycroft stepped into the flat. You looked up to Sherlock who's jaw slacked automatically at the sight of them. You narrowed your eyes at Mycroft who guiltily looked to the floor. 

You knew they'd arrive eventually. 

'Uhh ohh...' The voice sang in your head and your grip on the pen tightened 'Mummy and daddy don't look happy!'


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh maybe this isn't the best idea-" your mother snappishly cut Sherlock off. 

"Why didn't you tell us she was this bad! Look at her! It looks like she hasn't slept in weeks!" Your mum screamed and Sherlock defensively stood in front of you. 

"Mother, we are helping her. Aren't we Mycroft?" He asked his brother for back up and he replied with a hesitant yes. You rolled your eyes and placed your head in your hands. 

"Well you aren't doing a very good job are you?! Y/N isn't saying anything!" You suddenly found all eyes on you as you scribbled down 'I only talk to Sherlock. Please just leave it at that mother' you showed her and your father and she let out an unimpressed scoff. 

Your mother rambled on and you burned your gaze into the table while everyone else was getting rather uncomfortable. You spotted a large kitchen knife on the edge of the table and the voice spoke again 'Why don't we just kill them all? Then they'd leave you alone...no shouting, no complaining. You'd be happy...' You thought about it for a millisecond before reality sank in that you actually contemplated killing the people you loved the most in the world. 

You stood up making a hair-raising screeching noise from the chair and stormed off to your room, ignoring the voices that were calling you back. You tossed yourself on your bed and screamed into the pillows and punching your fists and feet against the bed. Sherlock came into your room and shut the door behind him "Y/N..." He trailed off and you grabbed your board harshly writing down 'Leave me alone'. 

Sherlock's eyes widened "You...you can talk they won't hear you" he was almost pleading to hear your voice. 

'No I'm not talking to anyone at all. Not even you' you wrote before burrowing your face into your pillows. Sherlock gulped hard. Surely you didn't mean that? He was the one you always confided in even when you were children. Sherlock left and quietly shut the room door behind him as a tear streamed down his face, he quickly wiped it away when John, Greg and Mycroft peered their heads out round the corner. 

"What is it?" Mycroft asked becoming uneasy seeing the distressed look on is brothers face. 

"She won't talk to me now! Why did you bring them here?!" He snapped and Mycroft's gaze fell to the floor. 

"I didn't have much of a choice," he sighed "They would have came down sooner or later. After everything with Eurus I think they are still on edge with everything". 

"You can bloody say that again" John muttered out and Mycroft glared at the doctor. 

Sherlock frustratingly rubbed his face he could feel it now. The breaking. You were breaking his heart and he knew he had to do something quick. 

You looked up to the ceiling as the warm tears streamed down your face 'Please don't cry...' The voice cooed 'I don't want to see such a beautiful girl cry' you tightly shut your eyes as his smooth, charming voice worked wonders on your mind and you eventually stopped crying. 

"Happy?" You quietly spoke out as if you were having a conversation with him, only loud enough for the voice to hear you and no one else. You could feel him grinning as he said 'Very...but you could make me much happier...'

"How?" 

'Oh come on Y/N you're an intelligent woman! You know how to make me happy. Make me happy and I'll stop talking forever' he said in a sing song voice that made you tense. You knew what he wanted. He wanted you to kill Sherlock.   
You wouldn't even dream of doing something like that to him but the voice was getting unbearable. You had to do something. 

You sat in your room for two days not moving an inch except from creeping to the kitchen to get something to eat and to the bathroom. Every minute Sherlock became more and more worried to the point where he couldn't function properly. You sat watching some Tv in your room when the voice said 'Why don't you go out and talk to them? Hmm? Sherlock and John? You can talk to everyone again...I won't stop you but I need you to do a teensy favour for me...' He asked and you sighed. 

"What?" You asked lightly shutting your eyes. 

'Visit your sister'


	8. Chapter 8

You made your way out of the bedroom and creeped to the living room finding a tired looking Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Greg. 

'Go on sweetheart, ask...' He spoke to you again. You took in a deep breath just as Sherlock was talking "You don't understand, Graham. If she doesn't talk to me-"

You cut him off "His name is Greg". 

The four men snapped their heads round to you with 'O' expressions on their faces, Mycroft was so shocked he dropped his tea. Greg and John were completely taken aback while a smile formed on Sherlock's face. 

"Did she just...or am I dreaming...?" John muttered out. 

"I'll never miss an opportunity to correct Sherlock, John" you spoke again and Mycroft abruptly stood up along with Sherlock, closing the space between you. 

"Does this mean...?" Sherlock hopefully breathed out. 

You nodded and tried your best to convince them both "He's gone..." You said and the voice sinisterly giggled. "I'm sorry Sherlock, and I'm sorry to you too Mycroft" you sent him a sympathetic smile and an overwhelming feeling of relief spread though the two brothers. 

"That's alright, I'll let mother and father know" he pulled out his phone and walked out to the hall. Sherlock couldn't help but wrap his arms around you and press a kiss on your forehead. 

"I thought I lost you" he whispered as you pressed your face against his chest. 'Do you hear that?' The voice asked 'That's his heartbeat...such a shame it won't be beating for much longer' he teased. 

"Course not," you told Sherlock "It will take much more than that to get rid of me" you smirked and pulled away. You looked over Sherlock's shoulder to Greg, who was still in shock at hearing your voice for the first time. He couldn't believe how sweet and melodic it sounded. 

You walked over to him and stuck your hand out "I can now properly introduce myself, I'm Y/N Holmes" you grinned at the detective and he stood up to shake your hand. 

He was lost for words "Wow...yo...your voice is just as beautiful as you..." He shyly spoke and you could feel your cheeks going red. 

"Oh...thanks" you let out a quiet giddy giggle and the voice in your head groaned 'What a pathetic excuse for flirting...' He said and you mentally rolled your eyes 'Now ask him'. 

You turned to Sherlock and fiddled with your fingers "Sherlock, I want to visit Eurus..." You asked just as Mycroft was walking back in and he froze as soon as you mentioned her name. 

"There is no way you are going to see her! I won't allow it!" Mycroft snapped. 

You put on your best pleading voice and puppy dog eyes, the ones you knew Sherlock couldn't say no to "You don't understand! She could maybe figure out who did this to me. I want justice and to put this to bed. Please, she might be able to help me..." You begged and the voice praised you yet again for coming up with such a believable excuse. 

"Mycroft..." Sherlock glanced between you and his brother "Maybe we should take her, like Y/N said its for her own piece of mind. She deserves to know who did this to her" Sherlock stood beside you and wrapped an arm around you "If it makes you feel any better about it we can take John and Lestrade could come along too. The more people to keep an eye on Y/N the better". 

Mycroft let out frustrated sigh "Fine but if I feel like anything is the slightest bit off we fly her out straight away" he warned and you nodded. 

Greg stayed for dinner as Mycroft and Sherlock went over what was going to happen tomorrow when you would travel to Sherrinford. You were allowed no longer than five minutes with Eurus. The voice in your head was ecstatic and kept praising you over and over again while you sat and helped John feed Rosie. You didn't notice Greg staring at you with a smile on his face as you played with and brought wide grin to the little girls face. John and Sherlock both kicked the detective under the table because he was gawking that much. 

"So Y/N," Greg cleared his throat and suddenly found all eyes on him "How did you get into forensic physiology?".

You looked up to him "Well I've always been particularly interested in the way criminals work, so I'd go to crime scenes and police interviews and decided that it was something I wanted to do. Mycroft used to say I'd go mad with it one day" you chucked and the men around the table joined in. 

'That one day might come soon...' The voice teased and you stopped laughing. Sherlock noticed but didn't say anything...not yet anyway. 

You knew you'd be with Eurus soon and none of you knew how that would play out.


	9. Chapter 9

"You alright?" Sherlock asked walking down a long grey corridor with Greg by your side. Mycroft and John chose to wait in the office, Mycroft wanted to keep a close eye on you while you interacted with Eurus. 

You nodded and sent him a smile "Never better". 

'Never better' the voice replied at the same time, only more sinister.

You let out a huff as guards checked you over "I want to talk to her on my own" 

Sherlock raised a brow "Do you think-"

"Please!" You snapped a bit too harshly. Sherlock and Greg raised a wary brow before you tightly shut your eyes and let out a sigh "I'll be alright Sherlock, you and Greg will be right on the other side of the doors" you sent him a reassuring smile. 

The three of you traveled down in the lift, the voice stayed quiet for now. The doors opened and there she was solemnly playing her violin with her back to you.   
You sent Sherlock and Greg a nod before stepping into the room, the doors behind you shut and as soon as they did Eurus stopped playing. 

"Y/N..." She turned around with a chilling smile "It's so good to see you again". 

You remained quiet but the voice in your head encouraged you to walk closer to the glass despite all the warnings you read on it. Sherlock and Greg watched you from the small screen inside the lift. 

"Why do you look at Y/N the way that you do?" Sherlock asked him and Greg gave him a sideward glance before returning his attention to the screen and answering Sherlock. 

"I just think she's lovely, nothing like you or Eurus or Mycroft. To be honest she's like nobody I've ever met, I think she's the most wonderful person I've had the privilege of meeting". 

Sherlock blinked his eyes a few times and turned his head slowly to look at Greg. Did he really just say that? 

"You like her don't you?" He asked in a monotone voice. 

Greg almost gasped at the (very true) accusation "Would it be a problem if I did?" 

Sherlock sent him a smile "No". Greg's brows furrowed slightly at the comment, he thought Sherlock would have bit his head off "I think she likes you too..." He trailed off before looking at the screen again. Before Greg could comment on that revelation Sherlock continued with a fearful tone "I also think she lied to me". 

"You came to me for help, did you not?" Eurus asked as you did what the voice asked and walked closer to the glass. She walked forward, gently scuffing her feet.   
"I don't know why though? You already know". 

You furrowed a brow at her "What are you talking about?" You were now against the glass. The voice was screaming with excitement but you were successfully ignoring it up to this point. 

Eurus I ignored your question "I've been thinking-"

"That's dangerous" you snappishly retorted. 

"What will you do?" She asked pressing both her hands against the glass. You did the same and the four men could feel every muscle in their body tense. 

'You know what to do' the voice was alluring. You listened to it that time. 

"I know what to do" you told Eurus who cocked her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. 

Eurus pursued her lips "You haven't told them yet have you?" She let out a dry laugh noticing you nervously shifting your eyes up to the camera where you knew they'd all be watching. 

"Told them what?" You bit out, trying your best to act as if you had no clue what she was talking about and Eurus fell into a pit of dry, humourless laughter. 

"EVERYTHING!" She screamed causing you to flinch slightly. "I already know" Eurus teased. 

You knew she knew. Of course she would. 

'Maybe we should blast a bullet through her brain too?' The voice suggested and you surprised yourself by replying to him from in your mind. 

'Don't tempt me'. 

You finally found your voice but as soon as you did his voice drowned yours out again. You were getting somewhere and his encroaching-self hated it.

"They're going to find out. You can't keep your little secret from them forever" Eurus tore you away from the voice. She encouraged you closer and you both pressed your foreheads against the glass. 

Eurus started to whisper incoherently and as she did you began you slam your forehead against the glass of her cell. 

Mycroft and John went wide eyed.   
Greg and Sherlock quickly stepped in and began to drag you away as you screamed and reached your arms out, your fingers trying to claw at her and your legs flying around as you tried to kick yourself free. 

You noticed Eurus smiling to herself and you let out a growl as Sherlock and Greg restrained you in the lift. 'Don't worry darling,' the voice cooed 'This will all be over soon and do NOT ever speak back to me AGAIN!' He screamed and you winced. 

You were too busy wrapped up with what just happened to notice Sherlock suffering the third stage: The destroying. You   
destroyed him emotionally, stripped down his walls as soon as you began to bang your head against the glass. You had a small cut on your head and the blood slowly trickled down the side of your face. 

"Y/N?" Greg said your name.  
You looked up to Sherlock who was standing while you found yourself on the floor with Greg, his arms tightly wrapped around your shaking body. 

"Y/N, you're bleeding" Greg began to wipe away the blood with his shirt cuff. You took the opportunity to slip Greg's gun out of its holster and under your jumper.   
Sherlock was frozen in shock and heartache, he could barely look at you. 

"Wh...what happened?" You asked as if you'd just been snapped out of a trance "What did Eurus say to me?" You asked Greg as your eyes filled with tears. 

Greg's face fell "You don't know what she whispered to you?" He slowly pulled his arm away from where he was wiping the blood away and you shook your head muttering a 'no'. 

You knew perfectly well what she said to you. 

The lift doors opened and Sherlock walked in front of you, rushing to get back to Mycroft. "He's scared isn't he?" You whispered to Greg who nodded "What did you two talk about in the lift?" You asked and Greg gulped slightly. 

Greg didn't get the chance to tell you what they talked about as you suddenly found yourself in Mycroft's office at Sherrinford. You glanced around seeing televisions on the wall, most of them showing your sister. There was a large window that showed the almost endless stretch of sea. 

"What the bloody hell happened down there?" Mycroft snapped and you flinched slightly at his tone. 

"I don't know..." You sadly trailed off. 

Sherlock glanced up to you and he narrowed his eyes "You're lying," his voice was low and full of agony. 

"You've been lying the entire time".


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh...what?!" You half laughed and were half outraged at the accusation "Sherlock, I don't know what you're talking about" you flickered your eyes between all four of the men who were all, apart from Sherlock, tilting their head slightly in confusion. 

"Y/N..." Mycroft put on his 'motherly tone' "Whatever it is we won't be angry with you". 

'Yes they will,' the voice purred in your head again 'They'll be so angry and so so soooo disappointed' his voice grew louder as he screamed in your mind. 'TELL THEM EVERYTHING! I want to see you break them'. 

You looked around the room and a sinister smirk spread on your face "I knew" you told them in an almost sadistic tone, causing Sherlock's facial features to tighten. 

"Knew what?" John asked, afraid to ask. 

"I've known the entire time who the voice in my head is" you told the four men who were facing you with fallen expressions. You could hear your brothers hearts shattering at the revelation. 

Mycroft stood up "Then why do this," he flapped his hands at you as you remained passive "Why pull this little silent stunt?! Why lie to us?!" Mycroft was enraged and his voice raised to fill the entire room. 

A dry laugh left your lips "Oh you are such a hypocrite Mycroft! You lied to Sherlock about redbeard!" You screamed back and suddenly Mycroft felt small. You turned to face Sherlock "That's why they sent me away to live with uncle Rudy because they knew I'd tell you!" You roared and Sherlock's gaze fell to the floor as tears brimmed his eyes. 

"Why did you do all of this?" Greg timidly asked and your face softened at seeing him so distraught before it hardened once more. 

"Because no one listens to the loud ones!" Your voice faltered slightly and the room went far too quiet for everyone's liking. You opened your mouth again with your lips trembling "Oh no they focus all their attention on the quiet ones. They become concerned when the loud ones stop talking. Why do you think I stopped? It was because the voice told me to and said that you'd all listen to me when I did. He was right. Silence was my loudest scream for help!" You told them with rage pouring out of every word as you thought back to the time when the voice came to see you and delved into your mind, he got you talking about your problems instead of the other way about. 

"I tried my best to intertwine myself in your lives but none of you cared because I was too loud and to 'stupid' apparently!" You harshly growled out and the friction against your throat made it burn. Your brothers let out a sad sigh from seeing you burst with rage, they knew it was true. 

'Good girl,' the voice praised 'Let everything out and it will be over'

You focused your attention to Mycroft "You know those tests you sent?" You spat out. 

Mycroft's head snapped up and swallowed hard. He knew about the tests you were talking about but Sherlock didn't have a clue. You continued talking, spitting out every word as if you had poison on your tongue "Did you know the ones you got were all fake?" 

"Fake...how?" Mycroft asked afraid to hear the answer. 

"What tests?" Sherlock asked with his voice trembling. 

"Mycroft used to send uncle Rudy files of IQ tests to test my intelligence but he'd copy them and send back the real ones with gibberish. Uncle Rudy would make me do the copied versions and keep them for his own records. Mycroft never complained or questioned it because those tests made me seem like the least intelligent one in the family. When in reality, I'm the smartest." You looked to the floor and whispered out "Even smarter than Eurus." 

The revelation made Sherlock's fist tightly clench into a ball while Mycroft frustratingly sighed "Why?" He snapped "Why would he do that?!" 

You snapped your head up and screamed at him "Why do you think uncle Rudy kept me away? He wanted me to stay to feed off my intelligence! You were always so oblivious and gullible, Mycroft. Uncle Rudy knew you'd believe him because of everything that happened with Eurus. When he realised I was smarter than Sherlock, Eurus and you he wanted that to himself!". 

Tears were brimming everyone's eyes as streams of tears flowed down your cheeks "I just wanted to be apart of your lives, but you sent me away to a man who fed off my brain...that's why I let the voice take over my mind so Uncle Rudy couldn't have it anymore". 

"I can't believe you did this" Mycroft's voice was drowning in disappointment "Just look at what you've done to Sherlock! His arms are covered in nicotine patches, ten in fact, five on each arm!" 

You gave Sherlock a forced smile "I'm touched". 

Sherlock looked up to you as a tear spilled onto his shirt "I'm sorry" you whispered out and reached for the gun that you had discretely hidden under your jumper. 

Sherlock eyes widened and the four men defensively held up their hands "Y/N?" Greg called out and you looked at him with blurred vision "You don't have to do this we can all just-" 

You cut him off "I HAVE to do this!" You sobbed out "The voice won't stop if I don't" you told him as your hands shook holding the gun out I front of you. 

'Atta girl, do it for me. Your finger is on the trigger it will be over so quick and I'll go, I'll leave you alone' the voice cooed. 

"I'm sorry Sherlock" you breathed out, pointing the gun at him, your finger gently pressing against the trigger. He looked so vulnerable, like he was a child again. 

"Before you do this," Sherlock's voice deceived his calm look when it broke "Who was the voice?" He asked and you blinked. 

You didn't wait for permission from the voice and told your brother, it was the least he deserved. "Moriarty. He visited me"

"Impossible!" John argued "Jim Moriarty is dead!" 

You tilted your head towards John and raised a brow "I didn't say anything about Jim?" 

You saw how twisted Sherlock and Mycroft's faces went, they were unnaturally pale. You confidently kept talking although your hand was shaking "It was his brother...they are so alike. Jim's brother loves trains, he's a station master" you let out a small, emotionless laugh "They both wanted you to suffer. But Jim's brother desperately wants you die after what happened on the roof of Bart's" you grip on the gun tightened "He was right, you all became so concerned when I stopped talking. You all suddenly cared" Your eyes fell as the voice began to scream at you do do it. 

"I'm so sorry Sherlock" you told him. 

Sherlock gulped and decided to ask "Why are you sorry?" 

You sent him a sweet, genuine smile "Because I'm your sister, and you know I won't do it. But I have to get rid of this voice". The four men screamed out a no and you placed he gun under your chin and tightly closed your eyes, not wanting to see their faces reacting with what you were about to do. 

'No, no, NO! Don't you dare do this Y/N!' The voice screamed and you felt your heart thudding at how terrified he sounded. 

"Do you really want to know what Eurus said to me?" You asked the room but no one said a word "Vatican cameos" You whispered "She said that over and over and over again". Warm tears flowed down your face and your finger pressed against the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics are flashbacks!_

Sherlock, John and Greg stared at the body on the ground in front of them, lifeless eyes that didn't blink, bright crimson blood spread around the head of the body like a crown and an empty gun in hand. 

"What have we got here?" A voice came from behind them and they turned with a smile. Sherlock quickly covered the body with a white sheet. 

You walked up to where they were standing and your brows furrowed lightly. It was a painful reminder of what happened around six months ago when you saw the gun sticking out of the sheet. 

"You okay?" A warm hand rubbed soothing circles in your shoulder. You looked at the hand and then to Greg who was making the motions with soft eyes. You nodded and sent him a smile of reassurance. 

"Yeah just bringing back a lot of memories..." You admitted thinking back to six months ago when you were holding a gun to your head at Sherrinford....

———————— 

_You could feel strong arms around you, talking you to the ground before you fully pressed the trigger. The gun flew out of your hands and John quickly picked it up and removed the bullets with his shaking hands._

_You opened your eyes to find Greg's body on top of you, his nose pressing against yours. You were surprised you could see him since your eyes were so watery._

_"I can't let you do that" he whispered and his warm breath danced over your skin giving you goosebumps. You let out a broken sob and cried into Greg's shoulder, tightly wrapping your arms around his neck._

_Sherlock let out a shaky groan, concealing his mouth with his hand. He rushed over to you and you reached over to him. Sherlock scooped you up in his arms and shushed you while pressing gentle kisses to your forehead. Greg sat up and rubbed his face, he felt a hand on both shoulders. It was Mycroft's hand and John's hand, mouthing a thanks to him as they watched you and Sherlock hold each other..._

_"How are you feeling?" Greg stepped into the flat just as you were fixing yourself. It was three months after the incident. Mycroft had cut all ties with uncle Rudy and had the best therapists in Britain to help you get rid of the voice. It worked and you were now staying in London with Sherlock. He and Greg had gotten you into Scotland Yard as a full time forensic physiologist and it was your first day._

_"I'm good thanks," you smiled at Greg and stepped forward to him "Hmm is this like a 'first day of school' situation?" You teased and Greg let out a quiet chuckle. You walked even closer to him, closing the gap between you both. You gently bit your lip "You know," you began "I never did thank you properly for stopping me from doing something horrific. You saved my life". Your voice was was barely audible but just loud enough for Greg to hear you._

_"I wouldn't call it that..." He trailed off with a blush and scratched the back of his neck._

_You shook your head with a small smile "You're far too modest, Greg"._

_The silence and tension in the room was becoming thicker as each second passed, your heart was thudding against your chest as you decided to throw caution to the wind and lean in._

_You pressed a soft kiss against Greg's warm lips and quickly pulled away. Greg's eyes almost fell out of his head with shock. "I'm sorry! I didn't-" you were cut off by Greg's lips crashing against yours. Your hands reached up to his hair and you gently ran your fingers through it._

_A cough broke you both apart and you pulled back, catching your breath, Greg was blushing as much as you when you saw Sherlock standing there with tightly folded arms._

_He quickly left and you shyly bit your lip "Would you like to get dinner later?" You asked Greg and he nodded with a huge grin on his face before he kissed you again._

———————— 

"So have you identified the body yet?" You asked and the three men turned around to where the body was. Greg wrapped an arm around your waist, pecking your lips and brought you forward to the corpse. 

"No, not yet," he told you "We only just got here about five minutes before you did".

Sherlock whipped off the white sheet and the three men furrowed a brow "That wasn't there before?" Sherlock questioned the tape that was now covering the deceased's mouth with the words 'I'm being oh so quiet' written on it. 

You stumbled back, you could feel the blood drain from your face and it felt like your lungs suddenly stopped working. Greg turned to you seeing how distraught you were "Y/N? You okay?" He asked with a concerned tone. 

You violently shook your head and brought your hands to your mouth. You felt sick. 

"That's him..." 

Sherlock, John and Greg raised a brow at you as you walked backwards away from the body. 

"That's the voice".


End file.
